Danh từ
thumb Danh từ (Noun) là từ để chỉ một người, một vật, một sự việc, một tình trạng hay một cảm xúc. ;1. Phân loại Danh từ thường được chia làm hai loại chính: - Danh từ cụ thể (concrete nouns) + Danh từ chung (common nouns): là danh từ dùng làm tên chung cho một loại như: able (cái bàn), man (người đàn ông), wall (bức tường)… + Danh từ riêng (proper nouns): giống như tiếng Việt là các tên riêng của người, địa danh…như Big Ben, Jack… - Danh từ trừu tượng (abstract nouns): happiness (sự hạnh phúc), beauty (vẻ đẹp), health (sức khỏe)… ;2. Danh từ đếm được và không đếm được (countable and uncountable nouns) - Danh từ đếm được (Countable nouns): là danh từ mà chúng ta có thể đếm trực tiếp người hay vật ấy. Phần lớn danh từ cụ thể đều thuộc vào loại đếm được. :VD: boy (cậu bé), apple (quả táo), book (quyển sách), tree (cây)… - Danh từ không đếm được (Uncountable nouns): là danh từ mà chúng ta không đếm trực tiếp người hay vật ấy. Muốn đếm, ta phải thông qua một đơn vị đo lường thích hợp. Phần lớn danh từ trừu tượng đều thuộc vào loại không đếm được. :VD: meat (thịt), ink (mực), chalk (phấn), water (nước)… ;3. Chức năng của danh từ: ;:3.1 Danh từ có thể làm chủ ngữ (subject) cho một động từ (verb): VD: Musician plays the piano (Nhạc sĩ chơi piano) Musician (danh từ chỉ người)là chủ ngữ cho động plays VD: Mai is a student of faculty of Music Education (Mai là sinh viên của khoa Sư phạm Âm nhạc) - Mai (tên riêng) là chủ ngữ cho động từ “to be”- is ;:3.2 Danh từ có thể làm tân ngữ trực tiếp (direct object) cho một động từ: VD: He bought a book (Anh ấy đã mua một cuốn sách) - a book là tân ngữ trực tiếp (direct object) cho động từ quá khứ bought ;:3.3 Danh từ có thể làm tân ngữ gián tiếp (indirect object) cho một động từ: VD: Tom gave Mary flowers (Tom đã tặng hoa cho Mary) - Mary (tên riêng) là tân ngữ gián tiếp cho động từ quá khứ gave ;:3.4 Danh từ có thể làm tân ngữ (object) cho một giới từ (preposition): VD: “I will speak to rector about it” (Tôi sẽ nói chuyện với hiệu trưởng về điều đó) - rector(danh từ chỉ người) làm tân ngữ cho giới từ to ;:3.5 Danh từ có thể làm bổ ngữ chủ ngữ (subject complement) Khi đứng sau các động từ nối hay liên kết (linking verbs) như to become, to be, to seem,...: VD: I am a teacher (Tôi là một giáo viên) - teacher (danh từ chỉ người) làm bổ ngữ cho chủ ngữ I VD: He became a president one year ago (ông ta đã trở thành tổng thống cách đây một năm)- president (danh từ chỉ người) làm bổ ngữ cho chủ ngữ He VD: It seems the best solution for English speaking skill (Đó dường như là giải pháp tốt nhất cho kỹ năng nói tiếng Anh) - solution (danh từ trừu tượng) làm bổ ngữ cho chủ ngữ It ;:3.6 Danh từ có thể làm bổ ngữ tân ngữ (object complement) Khi đứng sau một số động từ như to make (làm, chế tạo,...), to elect (lựa chọn, bầu,...), to call (gọi <điện thoại>,...), to consider (xem xét,...), to appoint (bổ nhiệm,...), to name (đặt tên,...), to declare (tuyên bố,..) to recognize (công nhận,...), ... : VD: Board of directors elected her father president (Hội đồng quản trị đã bầu bố cô ấy làm chủ tịch ) - president (danh từ chỉ người) làm bổ ngữ cho tân ngữ father Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh